Teddy Lupin : Changes
by PinkPenguin18
Summary: [1st fic!] DH SPOILERS! Teddy Lupin thought life would be easy for him...how wrong he was. COMPLETE! Last chapter up. Read on for a preview of Teddy Lupin : Discovery....
1. Prologue

**Summary: **[1st fic!! DH SPOILERS!! Teddy Lupin's story of early years at Hogwarts. Friends, Quidditch and Wizard Puberty!!

**A/N **My medicine after being devastated by the loss of Remus Lupin. Loved Tonks as a character too, but Remus was always the best! First chapter is just an intro to my take on Teddy's life in Hogwarts. Bear with me, the story aspect begins in chapter 2!! Oh and for the record, James Potter is 4 years older than Albus in this fic.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing….

Teddy Lupin sat in the empty compartment on the dark, murky September 1st. It was his first journey to Hogwarts, a journey he had been anticipating eagerly for years, but one he was a little apprehensive about too.

Teddy sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing his long brown fringe back so he could see. Even though he was half-metamorphmagus, Teddy could not change the colour of his hair at will, it was more of a random occurrence, but one that earned him a lot of stares despite it being a perfect ice-breaker with people he was meeting for the first time. Teddy's default colour was a light brown, the same as his father's.

He didn't miss his parents so much, how could he when he didn't even know them? He spent his life with his godfather, the oh-so-great Harry Potter and his wife Ginny, along with their 3 children, 7 year old James, 3 year old Albus and 1 year old Lily. Teddy got along very well with Harry, who was always there for him when his grandmother, Andromeda, would get angry at his father who, in her opinion, held the blame for his mother's death. Harry treated Teddy the same as he did his own sons.

The door to the compartment slid open and 2 girls came in, the first dragging her bag along the floor.

'If you hadn't forgotten that stupid cat of yours we wouldn't have to go back to get it, ergo we would have got on the train earlier, ergo we would have found ourselves a compartment!'

The first girl threw her bag onto the luggage holder, turned round to look at Teddy and smiled.

'Sorry about that. Name's Darcy. Darcy O'Brien.'

Darcy spoke in a thick Irish accent and was short and stocky, with a thick head of short, dark red hair. She casually slipped a hand into her pocket and pulled out what looked to be a chocolate bar, slumped on the seat next to Teddy and began to eat.

'I hope you don't mind us crashing your compartment. We were a little late for the train.' The other girl piped up. 'My name is Jackie. I'm Darcy's twin sister.'

Jackie looked like Darcy, although she was slightly more slender and had beautiful long hair, the same dark shade as her sister's. She slipped her bag off, put it on the seat next to her and sat opposite Teddy, her amber eyes looking straight into Teddy's brown/grey ones.

'Yeah sure, that's fine, I was quite bored actually. My name is Teddy Lupin, nice to meet you both. First years?'

'You betcha!' said Darcy, finishing off her chocolate bar. 'Say, Ted, do you know any spells?'

'Yeah I guess, why?' Teddy replied, eyebrows shooting up 'much like his father' as Harry would always say.

'Well we aren't from a wizarding family, Muggle-born, is that what you call it? Could you show us? We haven't seen much magic.' Darcy's eyes bore into Teddy's with anticipation.

With a lopsided smile and a friendly nod, Teddy reached into his robes and fished out his wand. He pointed it at Jackie's bag and said, clearly _'Wingardium Leviosa'_ and with a flick of his wand, the bag rose up. Teddy let it hover for a moment, then it settled back into the seat.

Jackie clapped with delight 'Wow that was awesome Teddy. You must be very good at magic!'

'Not really…' Teddy mumbled with embarrassment.

And with that Teddy's hair turned a royal red colour, much the same as Ron Weasley's ears when he was embarrassed. Both girls stared at him, open mouthed.

'What the…how did you do that?' Jackie exclaimed.

'Do what?' Teddy asked, looking puzzled, then he saw the twins eye's transfixed on his hair and he understood.

'Oh…that. Sorry. I'm a half-metamorphmagus. Full metamorphmagi can change their appearance at will, but only my hair colour changes, and I have no control over it. I inherited it from my mother. Stupid thing….' Teddy finished, shaking his head, unsuccessfully trying to change his hair colour back.

'Oh right. So your mum can do it when she wants right?' Darcy asked, slouching back in the seat and fiddling with the chocolate wrapper.

'Uh…she could. She died in the Battle of Hogwarts.' Teddy said quite reluctantly, his voice trailing away. 'My dad did too.'

Jackie looked slightly shocked but looked Teddy straight in the eye.

'Sorry, Teddy. I read about that story. That's awful.'

Teddy's eyes shot up from his lap, straight into those of Jackie sitting opposite him.

'Don't apologise, I don't need special treatment.'

There was nothing malicious in his statement and Teddy hoped it came across that way, but he would often snap in situations like this.

If there was one thing Teddy didn't like, it was people consoling him for his loss, or telling him how hard it must be for him. Teddy was a tough kid and although he did find life hard, he didn't want to be singled out. Harry was the only one who understood this anger. However, Teddy had started to get used to it now, he had been warned he would get quite a bit of it from people at Hogwarts.

There was a small period of silence between the trio, Darcy occasionally looking up from her chocolate wrapper at Teddy's still-red hair, but was suddenly alerted by the trolley rolling into view at the door of the compartment.

'Anything off the trolley dears?'

And with that, Teddy Remus Lupin's hair colour changed back to its normal brown.

Teddy sat in his new dormitory that night, absent-mindedly stroking the owl Harry and Ginny had bought him for his eleventh birthday (which he had affectionately named Moony) with his left hand, while writing a letter to his godfather with his right.

He had made Gryffindor. The hat, in fact, had had no trouble placing him, other than saying that although he possessed many of his mothers Hupplepuff qualities, his rightful place was Gryffindor.

Teddy was, inside, delighted with making Gryffindor, but had not shown it to anyone else. Himself, Darcy and Jackie were the only three first year Gryffindors this year. Apparently it was the smallest year Hogwarts has ever seen. There were only 16 students enrolling, 3 Gryffindors, 3 Ravenclaws, 6 Hupplepuffs and 4 Slytherins. This was obviously due to the Second War. Not many children had been born that year.

As a result of being the only first-year Gryffindor boy, Teddy would be sharing his dorm with the second-years, but he didn't mind that much. In fact they were quite friendly, however Teddy suspected that it was because they knew of his parents.

After the letter was finished, Teddy gave it to Moony, lay back on his bed and closed the curtains. _It has been a busy day,_ he thought to himself , _but after all the hype, he had made it to Hogwarts, made Gryffindor, and made 2 new friends in the process. _Teddy smiled in the dark. _It is going to be an enjoyable seven years_.

**A/N **Please R&R! 'tis my first fic! The next chapter will jump to Teddy's third year, where some sort of story might actually begin! Intros are needed though I guess. Ill update asap!


	2. Still good friends

**Summary: **[1st fic!! DH SPOILERS!! Teddy Lupin's story of early years at Hogwarts. Friends, Quidditch and Wizard Puberty!!

**Disclaimer** I own nothing….especially not Harry Potter or Star Wars!!

_**Teddy's third year…**_

Teddy grimaced as he just managed to cling to the red ball by his fingertips. A shocked gasp echoed through the crowd as Teddy Lupin steadied himself back on his brown and flung the Quaffle back at his teammate, Timothy Harrow in sixth year.

'Awesome work, Ted!'

Teddy turned round and grinned at Darcy as she sped off in the direction of the opposite posts.

Teddy had always been fearless, maybe he had got that from his mother, but Harry, Ginny and Ron had taught him to fly at a young age, but George Weasley had instructed Teddy on the finer points of playing Quidditch. He made the house team at the start of his second year after the previous keeper, Shaun Maloney, graduated from Hogwarts.

He was a natural keeper, not the greatest flyer in the world, but he had great control over the Quaffle and 'Jedi like reflexes', as Darcy described him. Teddy, not knowing what a 'Jedi' was, took that as a compliment. Darcy made the team this year, after being introduced to Quidditch by Teddy's involvement in the team. She was a very risky, often dangerous flyer, but her stature and skill made her the perfect fit for Gryffindor seeker.

Darcy's twin sister, Jackie, was a good flyer too, but she never really liked Quidditch. She preferred watching and supporting from the crowd.

Teddy, eyes back on the game, spotted that Robyn, another Gryffindor chaser, had been stripped of the Quaffle by the Slytherins and the play was headed back Teddy's way.

However, the shot was made by a young chaser named Jacen Howard, and the Quaffle sped over the tops of the posts. Teddy looped over and, with one swing of his arm, caught the ball with his right hand and scooped it towards Timothy. Unfortunately, Timothy fumbled the Quaffle and the Slytherin captain, Jimmy Cairns, collected and took a quick shot towards Teddy's middle hoop.

Teddy gritted his teeth; he had to get to the other side of the hoop. He leaned forwards and stood himself up on his broom. Just before reaching the top of the posts, he placed one foot on the middle hoop and jumped forwards, firmly grasping the Quaffle with his hands, as his faithful Thunderbolt caught him below.

Cheers rang through the crowd and Teddy could not help but stifle a grin. He threw a pass to the third Gryffindor chaser, Leah Collier, and settled back in front of his posts.

Before the Quaffle could reach the other end of the pitch, however, the whistle went and he saw the small figure of Darcy swooping up from the ground, arm raised in triumph as she clutched the Golden Snitch. Gryffindor had won 260 to 250, if Teddy hadn't made that save moments before, it would have been a draw. Teddy cheered from where he was, enjoying the moment, before-

_**BANG!**_

A sickening pain shot through the back of Teddy's head and he lurched forwards on his broom. His eyes were swimming and he couldn't focus. He looked up and saw Lucas Taylor, the Slytherin Beater speed away into the distance, jeering back at him.

Jackie O'Brien watched with horror from the sidelines as Teddy Lupin spiraled to the ground, his hair, now a sickly green, sweeping back off his face as he hit the floor and lay motionless on his back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A mixture of white a grey swirled before Teddy's eyes as he came back into focus. _Not again_, Teddy thought to himself, he hated being in the hospital wing, people would give him all sorts of attention he neither wanted nor deserved.

Teddy grimaced as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. A dull ache circulated through his now bandaged head and he looked around to see the concerned face of Jackie staring at him to his left, and the sleeping figure of Darcy on a chair to his right, with her feet up on the seat.

'Morning,' Teddy said with a wry smile, 'What happened?'

'Taylor got you, smacked you over the back of the head with his club. You just spiraled towards the ground.'

'Oh…right.' Teddy said. That was about as far as he wanted the conversation to go.

'Hair colour?' Teddy asked, crossing his legs and rubbing his feet absent-mindedly. His head still throbbed, but he didn't care to mention that to Jackie.

'Then? Bright green. Now, Brown with green ends.' Jackie answered stifling a grin.

'What time is it?'

'10.30. Madam Pomfrey let us stay till 11. Lucky you woke up.'

'Ah…right.' Teddy murmured. Without warning, Teddy swayed to his left slightly, eyes swimming, trying to focus. Jackie grabbed his arm, concerned eyes pouring into Teddy's avoiding ones.

'You alright?'

'Yeah…yeah you go to bed.' Teddy said with embarrassment.

Jackie gave him a comforting smile and a tight hug that took Teddy by surprise. With that she shook her sister and dragged a half-asleep Darcy back up to the common room, while Teddy slumped back on his bed and slept soundly.


	3. An unexpected problem

**Summary: **[1st fic!! DH SPOILERS!! Teddy Lupin's story of early years at Hogwarts. Friends, Quidditch and Wizard Puberty!!

**Disclaimer** I own nothing….especially not Harry Potter.

When Teddy was released from the hospital wing, he was deemed a hero among his fellow Gryffindors. Apparently he had pulled off what some people were calling 'the best save Hogwarts has seen since Oliver Wood played years ago.' However, Teddy couldn't remember much of the game and just smiled politely at his peers.

Three months after the match, Teddy was sitting at the Gryffindor table early one Sunday morning, feeling rather sick. He hadn't felt great for nearly a week and he woke the day before to see that his hair had turned a dull brown. He was feeling so sick this morning that he didn't notice Darcy snort at the _Wizard Puberty_ leaflets that had been handed down the table for the umpteenth time, nor did he notice the presence of his brown owl, Moony, till he viciously nipped Teddy on the arm.

'Ow! What…oh right sorry, Moony' Teddy said as he fumbled with the string attaching a letter to Moony's leg. The letter was from George Weasley.

_Ted,_

_You alright mate? Heard you had a bit of a slip up during Quidditch? You've noted the colour of your hair I hope, green a new one? _

_Glad to hear that you're flying through DADA, that's how it should be my friend. Learnt about Boggarts yet? Recommendation from a friend – don't get Ron started on your Dad's lesson on Boggarts in their third year, he'll go on for hours about how he wrestled a spider to the ground because he dropped his wand!_

_I enclose a package for your good self for increased enjoyment around Hogwarts. Hope you and the twins are doing my will, sad to hear Mrs. Norris is still in a fit state to prowl though, sort it out Teddy!!_

_Your loving compatriot,_

_Forge_

Teddy chuckled meekly at the letter (George always called himself 'Forge' on paper), and ripped open the parcel. Inside lay the new _'Distracto-gas'_ boxes. These were much like stink bombs, however they replicated the area you were in to be tranquil and calm, so as to hide any mischief or escape. George had always got on well with Teddy, constantly sending him new products from the joke shop.

'What you got there, Ted?' Darcy asked, mouth full of food. Jackie scowled as she filled her goblet with pumpkin juice.

'It's a-'

Teddy stifled a cry as he doubled over in pain, his stomach was burning and his ears were throbbing. He felt like he was about to be sick all over the Gryffindor table, so he sprang out of his seat, knocking over Jackie's goblet. Eyes turned to stare at him and the great hall observed as Teddy Lupin fell off the bench, gasped and scrambled back to his feet, heading for the door.

The Great Hall was so quiet you could hear a wand drop, apart from the few murmurs coming from the Slytherin table, nobody was speaking. Teddy broke into the fastest run he could muster, eyes focused on the door, not caring to respond to the calls of Jackie or Professor McGonagall.

Teddy stumbled into the entrance hall and wasted no time in racing for the stairs and ran up them two at a time. He stalked through the second floor corridor, ignoring the stares he was getting from other students. A sickening feeling rippled through his stomach and his quest to hide was now replaced with a quest to find a bathroom.

Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was reached just in time and Teddy felt slightly better after being sick. He came out of the cubicle and leant over one of the sinks, staring in the mirror.

What looked back at him almost knocked Teddy off his feet. His skin had gone a murky grey colour and his eyes had huge dark circles under them. His hair was still a murky brown and felt like straw, but what shocked Teddy the most was his yellow eyes. Teddy knew of his hair changing, but his eyes?

_I can't be seen by a teacher or I'll end up in that stupid wing again, or even worse. _Teddy shuddered at the thought of going to St. Mungo's. Other than the hospital wing, Teddy had only been to a hospital once, and that was the summer after his first year when young James Sirius Potter decided to pull out of a broom dive a little too late and end up crashing into Ginny's best flowerpot, causing the embedded pieces of clay to be expertly removed by a Healer at St. Mungo's emergency department.

James thought the whole thing was a wonderful adventure, but Teddy felt that any hospital personified death and that brought a wave of sadness over him that only Harry seemed to notice.

After a deep sigh, Teddy rested on going back to the common room for now. After one last glance at his appearance, Teddy headed up to the seventh floor, hiding his head from the passing pupils.

Teddy lifted his head as reached the fat lady, but his eyebrows shot up in surprise as he saw Professor McGonagall backing out of the common room, talking to someone. _McGonagall never goes into the common room_ Teddy thought.

'Yes well, if you see him Miss O'Brien, let me know immediately, young Mister Lupin certainly didn't look well.'

Teddy didn't think twice and bolted for the door that led to the seventh room corridor.

'Need…somewhere to…hide', Teddy panted as he skidded round a corner past a large steel doorframe.

_Wait….._ Teddy skidded to a halt and examined the doorframe; he had never seen it before. Maybe this was that place George was talking about, the Room of Requirement. It would do for a hiding spot anyway, he had never seen it before and he had been here three years. He flung open the door and ran into the room.

Inside the room was a small stone window, a squishy armchair, a fire and a book entitled _Magical Maladies_. Teddy sighed with relief as he threw his shoes and socks off and slouched into the chair. It was perfect, nobody would find him here, and he could get to work on finding out what was wrong with him.

However, after five minutes of reading _How to distinguish a snake bite from an insect bite_, Teddy placed the book down on the floor and closed his eyes. His head thumped, and he could feel his steady heartbeat with every surge of pain. What was wrong with him?

He crossed his legs and began rubbing his feet, as he always did when he was trying to stifle pain, and let out a small yelp as a warm sensation trickled down the sole of his left foot. Blood was pouring out of a small cut where he had been rubbing the skin. Confused, Teddy placed his foot firmly on the chair, trying to clot the bleeding. Laying his head back, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Teddy dreamed of a clear night sky, with many constellations visible above. He dreamed he was walking through an open field, content. He wasn't headed anywhere in particular, but that didn't seem to bother him. He just walked and walked, the horizon getting no closer, moonlight bathing him and the soft grass he walked on, bare footed. He pulled his hand up and furiously began to scratch at an itch on his nose, one that would not go away.

This itch woke Teddy with a jolt, his nose was unbearably itchy and he just had to relieve it. Using his right hand index finger he swiped at his nose, causing him to flinch at the pain of it. Something was wrong.

Teddy looked up and saw moonlight flooding in from the stone window onto where he sat. Blood was trickling down his face onto his lap. Teddy examined his fingers to reveal that his fingernails had changed shape. They were almost triangular and were sharp as nails.

The shock of this caused Teddy to stumble off the seat as pain throbbed in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, willing the pain to go away. All over him itched and he scratched and scratched at his body, however unsuccessfully, to try and rid himself of the discomfort. His eyes were drawn to the back of his arms and hands, he now had a short layer of hair covering his skin. Teddy panicked and clutched the chair for support, breathing heavily.

_I need to get help. _Teddy considered _but who do I trust?_

Teddy closed his eyes again and gripped the chair with increased venom to stop himself from scratching his painfully itchy left shoulder and he focused on the many people he could contact.

Not McGonagall for obvious reasons

Nor could he contact the twins, what would they think of him?

In the back of his mind Teddy knew, he had to go to Harry.

_But how?_

Opening his eyes, Teddy saw that there was a large pot of floo powder now sitting beside the fireplace. Letting out a cry of pain, Teddy threw himself towards it and into the fireplace, holding a handful of powder. With all the strength he could muster, Teddy threw the powder on the ground and shouted…

'Godric's Hollow!'

He had traveled by floo powder before, but Teddy never liked it, and now was not the best of times. He scrunched himself into a ball to stop himself falling out the wrong grate before his surroundings stopped and the Potter's front living room materialised in front of him.

Teddy fell to his hands and knees, crying out in pain, it was unbearable. He looked up and saw the hazel eyes of 9 year old James Potter staring at him from the doorway.

'TEDDY?! What's wrong?'

Another wave of pain hit Teddy and he put his head in his hands, nails digging at his scalp. He heard the clatter of cutlery and a gasp that belonged to Ginny. Strong hands grasped his shoulders as he heard a familiar voice shout…

'Ginny, take the kids upstairs, NOW!'

Teddy squinted through the pain to see the emerald eyes of his godfather looking at him. _Finally, I'm safe. Harry will know that to do, he always did_ Teddy thought to himself, and on that note he collapsed onto Harry Potter's living room floor.

**A/N** Poor Teddy[ I know, a lot of pain for Teddy thus far, but it is important. Please review! Makes me feel happy


	4. Harry Reflects

**Summary: **[1st fic!! DH SPOILERS!! Teddy Lupin's story of early years at Hogwarts. Friends, Quidditch and Wizard Puberty!!

**Disclaimer** I own nothing….especially not Harry Potter. Sirius's quote stolen from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!!

Harry slumped into the armchair next to the sofa he had just laid his godson on. Teddy was flat out, but was still twitching, a sight that concerned Harry dearly. The cut on his nose was still bleeding indefinitely, and no amount of magic could stop it, so Harry wrapped a cloth round Teddy's face to try and steady the flow.

Head in hands, Harry wondered what the cause for this change in his godson could have been. It had been a normal night; the family was sitting around the table together, except James who had decided that he didn't want to eat his potatoes so was walking around the kitchen, much to Ginny's annoyance.

Then they heard a _whooshing_ noise coming from the living room. Harry had looked up, as James had gone to investigate. It could have just been Ron or Hermione calling without telling them, however unlike his sister-in-law that may be.

However, when James yelled out, Harry sprang from his feet and ran into the living room doorway. Ginny gasped and held James's shoulder. Harry vaulted over the sofa in the middle of the room and clutched Teddy's arms. His godson had his head in his hands and was shaking uncontrollably. There was blood dripping from his nose and scratches over his arms, which were now covered in a layer of dull brown hair. His skin was a murky grey colour and his hair was much darker than before.

A wave of panic swept over Harry as he realised what this might mean. He told Ginny to leave the room with the kids just as Teddy looked up so Harry could see his face. Teddy's brow was furrowed and his mouth was open, obviously in pain. However, what concerned Harry the most was the sharp canines and yellow eyes that Teddy now sported. Harry was about to reach for his wand when Teddy slumped to the floor.

_But how could it happen?_ Harry asked himself _He obviously didn't fully transform tonight, but why did he react to the moonlight this way, and why only today? _

Questions flooded through Harry's mind as he wiped his glasses. He heard Ginny and James arguing from upstairs, James saying something about wanting to see Teddy. Harry smiled as he stood up and knelt by his godson; James worshipped Teddy and would never let anything bad happen to him. Although Teddy didn't know it, James was devastated when Teddy went to Hogwarts.

Harry moved the hair off Teddy's face, and wiped the blood off his forehead. His heart ached for this young boy, Teddy had lost his parents at a young age, but had never let it bother him, much like George. _Maybe that's why they get on so well with each other_ Harry considered. Teddy had been made to endure his grandmother's convictions over his father that led him to live with Harry in the first place. He was a cheerful, bright young boy that was great with Harry's children, despite having to lose some of the attention in the household. Teddy was excelling in most classes (although potions and care of magical creatures left much to be desired) and he was a superb Quidditch player.

_This boy does not deserve this._

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes, threatening to spill over, he rested his head on the arm of the sofa and tried to hold the tears back, however unsuccessfully. He was crying for Teddy but he was also crying for Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. They had lost their lives so prematurely it was frightening. Harry knew Remus and Tonks would be overjoyed in the way Harry had raised their son, but the fact that they weren't here was unfair.

_This must be how Sirius felt about my parents_ Harry considered. Harry missed his godfather as much as Teddy's parents. He would give anything for Sirius to be back to reassure him, as he did on the grounds of Hogwarts after they had met, as he did in writing during the Triwizard Tournament, as he did during the Christmas of Harry's fifth year, as he did when appeared to Harry through the resurrection stone, and Harry had asked him if dying hurts.

'_Dying? Not at all. Quicker and easier than falling asleep'_

Harry laughed at the image of his godfather that lay etched in his mind, wiped his eyes and stood, looking at his own godson. Harry wanted Teddy to know that Harry would always be there for him, in the way that Sirius had hoped to be for Harry, before he went to Azkaban.

Harry looked up to see Ginny standing in the doorway, looking at him.

'James finally gone to bed?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, after much deliberation.' Ginny replied, walking over to where her husband stood, 'I felt bad putting him to bed, he loves Teddy so much, he said he thought he could help.'

Harry smiled and put his arm round Ginny.

'Is it what I think it is?' Ginny asked reluctantly.

'I'm not sure,' replied Harry truthfully, 'he didn't transform fully, so I guess that's to do with being only half Remus's son. The question that has been bugging me is why hasn't it happened before?'

Ginny didn't answer, bent down and wiped Teddy's face with a cloth. He had stopped twitching, but was shaking, obviously not having a comfortable rest. She stood up, remembering that an owl had arrived minutes before and handed a letter to Harry.

Without a sound, Harry ripped the letter open, noticing the Hogwarts seal. _Of course, _Harry thought_, Hogwarts wont know where Teddy is, he must have come here himself._

Harry recognised the familiar writing of Minerva McGonagall and began to read.

_Harry,_

_Please reply to this message urgently. Teddy has not been seen since breakfast this morning, where he left the hall looking rather ill. His friends alerted me when they couldn't find him later in the day and we are all very worried. Teachers are searching for him but do not know where to look. If you have any ideas as to where Teddy may go, please let us know. Also, feel free to come and see me if you require more information._

_Sorry for the brief nature of this letter, you must be as worried as we are, but it is essential that we waste no time in finding Teddy._

_Yours, Minerva._

Harry re-read the letter and imagined how he would have felt, should Teddy have not made his way here through the Floo Network. He was grateful, at least, that it didn't happen that way. Harry turned the paper over and scribbled a quick _Teddy's here, we've got him, he's asleep. He traveled by floo. Ill be over to Hogwarts in the morning, we have something to discuss, _before going into the kitchen and attaching the letter to the Tawny owl that stood on the sideboard, obviously coming from Hogwarts.

'Be quick,' he told it, releasing it into the night sky, lit brightly by a full moon, and went to go and sit with his wife and his godson for the rest of the night.

**A/N **There we go! Chapter 4 up. I thought a bit of reflection was in order cause I couldn't help but think that this fic is going at quite a pace! Please R&R, any suggestions would be grateful too. Sorry about the naff-ness of the letter from McGonagall, it was soooo hard to write because she's not really an informal woman, huh? Thanks for reading!!


	5. That's what I am afraid of'

**Summary: **[1st fic!! DH SPOILERS!! Teddy Lupin's story of his years at Hogwarts. Friends, Quidditch and Wizard Puberty!!

**Disclaimer** I own nothing….especially not Harry Potter.

**A/N **Checked and double checked the Epilogue of DH, and it says nothing about what James looked like, so I demand he be ginger! lol

Hours passed and Harry sat in the living room, keeping a watch on Teddy as the night went on. He spoke to Ginny about what the implications of this new turn of events were, and discussed whether Teddy would remember anything that had happened.

It took a couple of hours for Ginny to fall asleep. Harry kept telling her to go to bed, but she just gave him that blazing look that Harry had fallen for in the first place. So, however reluctantly, Harry let Ginny stay. He could never win an argument with Ginny, much in the same way Ron hadn't a chance with Hermione, although Harry would liked to have thought that he wasn't quite as submissive as his best friend.

Sunlight was beginning to beam over the hills surrounding Godric's Hollow, and with it, Teddy's symptoms faded. Harry, struggling to keep his eyes open, could help but see the resemblance Teddy had with his father just after the full moon. Remus's hair stayed darker and his skin was a shallow gray for a couple of days either side of the full moon.

Harry began to consider why Teddy's condition was like it was just as a mass of red hair came peeking out from behind the doorframe. Many people used to joke about how James was a mash of Harry and Ron. He was tall, like Ron, but thin, like Harry. He possessed the trademark Weasley red hair and freckles, but James's hair was just as untamable as his father's. Spookily enough, James had inherited the hazel eyes of his grandfather and namesake, Harry's father. What spooked the family the most, however, was James's uncanny resemblance to Fred and George. He was a lively personality, but had a kind heart.

'It's alright, James. You can come in.' Harry said, with a meek smile.

James crept around the corner and carefully walked over to where his father was, taking a brief look at his sleeping mother before his eyes darted back to the sofa, firmly on Teddy. Worry was etched across the nine year old's face.

'He's gonna be alright, right dad?' James asked, sitting cross-legged next to the sofa.

Harry stood and began towards the kitchen. He ruffled James's hair as he went past.

'He's gonna be fine, son. Do you want a glass of milk?'

James nodded, not taking his eyes off Teddy. Harry felt a burst of pride for his son, James was a trouble maker, but he definitely had a soft spot. _Again, like Fred and George, _Harry considered.

As he poured his son a glass of milk, Harry remembered that he was due in work that morning, not something he could do given the circumstances. He decided to send a patronus to Ron, giving him the details of the situation, he could tell the office Harry wouldn't be working. Harry stood, transfixed, looking out over the hills as the stag raced away, fatigue making his whole body ache. However, his stare was broken by the calling of his son.

'Dad! I think he's waking up!'

Harry forced his eyes from the view and raced into the lounge, forgetting his tiredness. James had knelt up beside Teddy's head, his godson was stirring slightly.

'James, give Teddy some room.'

Obediently, James shuffled back a couple of meters, allowing Harry to kneel beside Teddy, one arm resting on the sleeping boy's shoulder, one arm pulling the towel that covered Teddy's nose away.

Teddy heard a voice cutting through the sea of black. _Teddy?_ it called. That voice belonged to Harry, but it seemed distant. Teddy screwed his face, trying to hear the voice more clearly. His godfather called again. _Teddy?_

Slowly, Teddy Lupin's eyes blinked open. Teddy squinted at the intensity of the light, but saw through his blurred vision green eyes and black hair. Pain shot through Teddy's head, but he tried to forget it as he focused on the worried face of his godfather.

'Ha-Harry?' Teddy whispered, his voice barely a whisper, his eyes involuntarily closing again.

'How are you feeling, Teddy? You gave us quite a fright.'

Teddy, not answering and eyes still closed, pulled a hand up to the top of his head and screwed his face up, trying to avert the pain and forget the horrors of the previous day.

'Ted?' a worried voice called. 'You are ok, right? Dad he is fine, isn't he?'

'I would be fine if this bloody headache would leave me alone.' Teddy replied, forcing his eyes open and his mouth into a grimace.

Before him sat Harry and James, an identical grin etched across both faces. Teddy forced himself to sit up, holding back a cry of pain, arms behind him to support himself. He swayed slightly, causing Harry to support him, but voluntarily turned himself around so he was comfortably on the sofa.

James jumped onto the sofa next to Teddy and gave him a nudge, which caused Teddy to wince, and Harry to give his son a glare.

Teddy, noticing his godfather's reaction, said 'It's ok Harry, honestly. James was just checking if I was ok, right James?'

James nodded and walked over to stand by his now stirring mother.

Ginny sat up and, noticing Teddy, smiled the same smile that Molly Weasley always gave him when he went to the burrow.

'Glad to see you awake, Teddy.' She said.

Teddy returned her smile and sat back in the seat. However, Teddy felt a surge of worry and guilt over the previous night's events. Was it what he thought it was? Was he a…. Teddy couldn't bring himself to finish the thought, though his heart already knew the answer.

Harry picked up on what Teddy was feeling and asked Ginny to take James upstairs to wake Albus and Lily. Ginny nodded, knowing that Harry needed to be alone with Teddy, and took her oldest upstairs. Harry sat next to his godson, eyes pouring with sympathy. Teddy turned to face him, not at all comfortable. The last thing Teddy wanted was a fuss.

'I think we need to talk, Teddy.' Harry said, giving a comforting smile.

Teddy, turning his head away, said, 'I'm fine, Harry. Really. You helped me a bunch last night, I don't want to cause any trouble.'

'You are not fine, Teddy.' Harry replied, bluntly. 'I can read you like a book.'

Teddy looked back, questioningly, eyebrows threatening to be lost in his currently dark brown fringe.

'Your eyes are lying. I know you aren't fine, you are in a lot of pain. You are also worried about what happened, but you don't want to impose on anyone else because it upsets you. Therefore you throw the barriers up and go all defensive. You are so much like your father.' Harry added affectionately.

Teddy crossed his legs on the sofa, and began to rub his feet.

'That is what I am afraid of.'

**A/N** I know, kinda worthless chapter, but I needed to slow things down a little, and wanted to explore James as a character. I love James, he is going to be fun to write. Please R&R, this fic is feeling a little neglected with only a handful of reviews[


	6. What happened

**Summary: **[1st fic!! DH SPOILERS!! Teddy Lupin's story of his years at Hogwarts. Friends, Quidditch and Wizard Puberty!!

**Disclaimer** I own nothing….especially not Harry Potter.

'_That's what I am afraid of.'_

Those words stopped what Harry was about to say somewhere in his throat. Teddy looked down at his feet, angrily rubbing them, almost as if they were dirty. Silence echoed between them and Harry felt as if the barrier between himself and his godson had broken slightly at Teddy's last comment. Harry knew he had to break the silence, but the words wouldn't come.

Instead, Harry reached out and placed both hands on either side of Teddy's shoulders, squeezing slightly. Teddy stopped rubbing his feet, but continued to stare furiously at them.

'We can get through this, Teddy.'

Teddy looked up into Harry's emerald eyes and stopped frowning. He looked like the same 5 year old that had climbed into his and Ginny's bed after having a nightmare, or the same 8 year old that was upset about his parents. _He's not even 14 yet, for Merlin's sake_ Harry thought to himself.

'What are we gonna do, Harry?' Teddy asked quietly.

Without thinking, Harry pulled Teddy into a tight hug and put a hand on his head. Teddy burrowed into Harry's shoulder, defenses finally down.

Harry, pulling away, looked into Teddy's eyes and said 'Why don't you start by telling me what happened?'

Teddy nodded, eyes down, hands rubbing his feet again. He took a deep breath and began his story.

Teddy told Harry everything that had happened from breakfast the previous morning. Harry just sat back and listened, eyes focused on Teddy, unconsciously stroking the newly formed stubble on his chin.

When the time came to tell Harry of falling through the fireplace at Godric's Hollow, Teddy faltered and looked up at Harry. Harry returned the look with a reassuring smile and Teddy continued.

'All I could think of was getting to you,' Teddy said, slowly, feet now a dark crimson, 'I figured you'd know what to do. I didn't think about the kids and what could happen, sorry Harry.'

'Teddy, don't ever think that I would distinguish you from my children like that. You needed me, and I'm glad you came.' Harry said, almost angrily, 'You still had a clear mind, correct?' Teddy nodded, 'Then you were no threat to the children. I would move heaven and earth for you in the same way I would for any of my children, for Ginny, for Ron or Hermione, for Rose and Hugo, for many people. Don't hesitate in calling for my help, ever.'

'Thank you, Harry.' Teddy said sincerely. Harry had never seen Teddy in such an emotional state before. He knew Teddy had the occasional emotional outburst, but he tended to keep everything bottled up. _Like me_ Harry considered. In fact, the only two adults in his life he had ever properly confided in were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Harry hoped it would be the same for Teddy.

'How are you feeling?' Harry asked.

'My head hurts and I feel like I'm gonna be sick.' Teddy said, 'Did my dad feel like this after he…after the full moon?'

'Yes, Teddy. It confirms my suspicions, although we won't jump the gun just yet, you didn't fully transform last night, and I am going to find out why.'

Teddy laughed, almost ironically and tears spilled out from the corners of his eyes.

'Things are going to be different now, aren't they?' He said.

Harry pulled him into another hug and replied, 'Of course, Ted. However, we aren't going to have that conversation until I know what the condition is.'

Teddy, pulling away and wiping his eyes, said,' What are you going to do then?'

'Well, I need to visit Hogwarts this morning, as your teachers didn't seem to know where you were last night.' Teddy flashed a guilty smile. 'Then I am going to come back here and discuss things more with you. However, for now, you need to rest. Slob about, have something to eat. Keep James out of trouble for us if you want, muggle schools broke up for Christmas last week.'

'Thanks again, Harry.'

'No problem, Ted.' Harry said, standing up, 'I hope you-'

A wind filled the lounge and the fireplace erupted in green flames. Harry and Teddy both covered their eyes as a thin, red headed man came out of the fireplace. George Weasley stood before them, with a large grin across his face.

'Harry. Ted'

'Hi, George. Make yourself at home.' Harry said with a sigh, pushing past George into the fireplace. His brother in law was known to just drop in unannounced. 'Ginny is upstairs with the kids. I'm off to Hogwarts to talk to Minerva. Rest up, Teddy.' Harry added.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL!' Harry shouted as he disappeared in a sea of green.

George kicked his shoes off and sat down next to Teddy. He put an arm round him and pulled him in, ruffling his hair. Teddy screwed up his face in dispute.

'So then, young Ted.' George said, releasing Teddy,' How long you been a werewolf for?'

Teddy giggled and ran a hand through his hair. 'Holey' George was always straight to the point.

Suddenly, Teddy began to feel a hell of a lot better.

**A/N **Wow, that chapter was tough to write. I didn't want to bore people with the same old story so I kinda cut it up a little. Hope it wasn't too angsty…. Please R&R!


	7. Communication and the Cub

**Disclaimer **I own nothing. Really I don't. Ok I own the OC's. Happy now?

Harry coughed as he crashed out of the fireplace in the entrance hall. This fireplace was the floo gateway for Hogwarts, although only some registered fireplaces could access it. Harry was a regular visitor, so naturally his fireplace was set up to link with it.

Harry brushed himself down and set off briskly towards the headmistress's office, breathing and inward sigh as he remembered that it was Monday morning, and students would be in class. For 31 years people had been staring at him, and he never had got used to it.

As Harry that approached the gargoyle that led to the office, he realised it was turning and a tall witch in emerald robes was striding out of the opening.

'Ah, Harry, you said you would be coming. How's young Mr. Lupin?' McGonagall asked as she stalked past Harry.

Harry, shocked at McGonagall for walking straight past him, had to break into a jog to keep up with her.

'Uh…he's a lot better this morning, Minerva. He managed to get to us by floo powder from a fireplace in the room of requirement last night. He was in-'

Harry was stopped by McGonagall turning quickly into her empty Transfiguration classroom (_Obviously not teaching this morning, _he considered.). Harry had to skid to a stop and follow her in.

'Please continue, Harry.' McGonagall said as she began to rummage through a wardrobe.

'Um…he was in quite a state, Professor. By the time he reached the house and James had alerted me to his presence he had collapsed. He woke up at about 7 A.M this morning. I've never seen symptoms like this before…'

'He hasn't looked very well for the last couple of days if I'm honest, Harry. _Sweet Merlin!_ Where is it?' McGonagall muttered to herself as she pulled out the contents of a nearby suitcase. 'Ah here we go.'

McGonagall had found a small booklet that Harry could make out as the mark scheme for a mock O.W.L exam. Satisfied that she had found what she needed, Harry's old teacher leant on a nearby desk and addressed him properly.

'We weren't far from contacting you. Madam Pomfrey suggested we take him up to the wing for tests, but we know of Teddy's...reluctance for medical help. Or help of any kind for that matter.' McGonagall smiled and started to leaf through the booklet at quite a pace.

'Well I don't think that this is something Madam Pomfrey can diagnose, professor.' Harry said darkly.

'Don't be silly, Harry!' McGonagall replied briskly, still flicking through the booklet, 'Madam Pomfrey knows more than you realise.'

Harry sighed and thought for a second. _Probably better just to get it out._

'Professor, Teddy showed symptoms of a lycanthrope last night. I think he has inherited some of the werewolf gene from Remus.'

McGonagall stopped looking at the booklet and slowly looked up into Harry's eyes. Her eyebrows had shot up, and her eyes were wide. She put the booklet down and took her glasses off.

'We must go and see Albus.'

Harry nodded in agreement and, leaving the book behind, Harry and McGonagall left for the headmistress's office.

Teddy was up in the bathroom when he noticed his appearance. He remembered that he was itchy and scratched a lot on the previous night, but didn't realise that the scratch on his nose had left him with a significant mark. A diagonal line was etched across Teddy's face from just below his right eye, to just to the left of his nose.

Teddy gulped as he examined it further. _Great,_ Teddy thought to himself, _now everyone is gonna know there's something wrong with me._ Teddy scowled at his appearance, disgusted by his grey skin and dark hair, and whipped the movable mirror round so he couldn't see it anymore. He picked up a flannel and scrubbed as hard as he could on his face and on his arms, the blood was coming off, but the grey complexion remained.

Teddy cursed and brushed his teeth with his old toothbrush from the summer, so aggressively that his gums began to bleed. After he was done, he walked into his unnaturally tidy room and rummaged through his wardrobe.

All of Teddy's best casual clothes were at school, but Teddy managed to dig out a khaki coloured hoody and a pair of dark jeans. He grabbed some socks and dirty trainers and slipped. Finally, Teddy pulled on a black beanie hat that was in his drawer, so as to cover up his embarrassing hair and make him feel a little warmer, it was mid-December after all.

After striding down the stairs, Teddy saw George and James walk past with trainers in their hands, heading for the back door, with 5 year old Albus scuttling behind, adjusting his glasses to be square on his face. They walked through the garden, picking up a couple of stray brooms and a Quaffle, before scaling the fence and taking off into the field behind the house.

'Coming to play Quidditch, Ted?' George yelled, 50 feet in the air.

'You bet!' Teddy replied, smiling, George would always play Quidditch with them. He was like a big kid.

Teddy turned and ran up the stairs, two at a time. Unlike the others, Teddy kept his two broomsticks in his room, so they were not subjected to the elements. As it happened, his best broomstick was still at Hogwarts, but he dug out his old Comet 920 and set off down the stairs.

Lily met Teddy at the bottom of the stairs, Lily looked like a miniature Ginny and acted like her in every way. She was only 3 but she knew how to fly her toy broom. Lily carried a sour look that was just like her mother's.

'What's the matter, Lil?' Teddy asked kindly, squatting to Lily's height.

'Mummy won't let me play Qwiddits.' Lily replied, lip quivering. Teddy stifled a laugh at the word _Qwiddits_ and tried to look sympathetic for the young girl.

'I've told you before, Lily, you are too young to fly a proper broomstick. I only just let Albus on one!' her mother replied, stepping out from the kitchen. She smiled warmly when she saw Teddy. 'You feeling better, kiddo?'

'Yeah much better thanks, Ginny.' Teddy responded.

'You be careful, Teddy. You know how clumsy you can be, just like your mother.' Ginny said, smiling. 'Oh, and keep an eye on Albus for me will you? Merlin knows George wont.'

Teddy grinned before setting off for the garden. He jumped on his broomstick before he even reached the fence, and felt elated as the cold wind whipped his face as he ascended.

'Nice of you to join us!' James yelled and threw the ball at Teddy.

Teddy slipped so he was upside down on his broom, caught the ball with a grin, sat up and threw it lightly to Albus.

'Thank you, James. It is very kind of you.' Teddy replied sarcastically.

'Now, now, my little Fred-let, don't be teasing Ted. You know he can get sensitive.' George replied, reaching for a weak pass from Albus. George had always called James his 'Fred-let' ever since he was small, due to the close resemblance between the James and the twins. George was, much to Ron's annoyance, godfather to Harry's first son.

Teddy laughed out loud and intercepted a pass for James from George. James scowled at George, for calling him a 'Fred-let', which he had always hated, and then at Teddy, for intercepting the ball.

'There's no need to laugh at him,' George addressed Teddy, 'He's only little!'

Teddy gave George a smirk and turned, ready to throw the ball back to James.

'Nice scar by the way, Cub'

George spent the rest of the morning nursing his sore nose. However he insisted that it was worth the pain to see Teddy's hair change a deep red to match the Quaffle hurtling at his nose.

**A/N** Yay a little more light-heartedness! I've decided how this whole story is gonna conclude, and it will conclude soon. Then it will act as a Prologue to the next exciting story spanning the last 3 years of Teddy's life at Hogwarts. The fun! . Please R&R!


	8. Portraits

**Disclaimer **I own nothing. Really I don't. Ok I own the OC's. Happy now?

'Any thoughts, Albus?' McGonagall asked.

The large portrait of Albus Dumbledore had sat and listened to Harry's tale and was now absent mindedly playing with his beard. He stopped and looked up at Harry, a smile playing across his face.

'Do you know if your godson paid any attention to the leaflets being handed out to second and third years every so often?' Dumbledore asked pleasantly, almost as if he was asking for an update on the latest Quidditch score.

'Uh…leaflets, professor?'

McGonagall looked from Dumbledore to Harry and back, brow furrowed, trying to decipher the old headmaster's comment. It took a couple of moments for it to dawn on her, but the realisation made her eyes go wide.

'You really don't think…Albus, is it possible? There hasn't been any recorded passing of a werewolf gene before…could this be the reason?' McGonagall stammered.

'Well done, Minerva.' Dumbledore replied, as if reading her mind, 'It seems young Teddy Lupin's mind has balanced so that he is indeed, genetically and physically, half a werewolf.'

Harry needed an explanation, he was fed up of being left out here.

'Is anyone gonna explain this to me? Or will I have to Floo-call Hermione and get her to look it up for me?' Harry said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

'It's actually quite simple, Harry.' McGonagall said, pulling out a leaflet from the desk drawer, 'Each student in the first, second and third year are given these leaflets at varied intervals.'

She held up a bright red leaflet that was headed with yellow block capitals, saying _'Wizard Puberty : All you need to know.'_

Harry stood, dumbfounded, what did this have to do with anything?

'Magical-capable people carry a huge amount of power within them, Harry.' Dumbledore began, again playing the psychic game. 'When they are going through normal stages of puberty, their mind has trouble balancing, and that is why sometimes you see extreme changes in children when they begin to grow up. You will be surprised to hear that Misters Fred and George Weasley only became the trouble makers they were around second year. The same with Misters Sirius Black and James Potter.'

Harry smiled, but still didn't really understand where his old headmaster was going with this.

'Have you ever wondered why we don't let first years play Quidditch, Harry?' Dumbledore asked, with the intonation of a teacher asking a simple question.

'Because they may not always be capable of flying a broomstick well enough?' Harry replied, although his gut instinct told him he was wrong.

'Unfortunately not, Harry, as you yourself showed that you don't have to be older to be a good Quidditch player.' Dumbledore said, eyes sparkling, 'It is because at the ages of 11 and 12, a young wizard or witch's mind is making the most dramatic hormonal changes. Should they take a blow to the head, for example, the results could change a child's very nature. That's why it was such a risk to let you play.'

'We couldn't not though really, you were too good.' McGonagall piped up, grinning.

Harry flushed a little but began to understand where the conversation was going.

'So what you are saying,' Harry began, concentrating on understanding the principle, 'is that you think Teddy's blow to the head in September may have changed his hormonal balance in his mind, thus causing the werewolf gene to-'

'Emerge in conscious living, yes Harry' Dumbledore finished. 'Which leaves us with the problem of what to do for young Teddy for now on.'

Silence echoed through the room, the only sound was a cat shaped clock ticking away at McGonagall's desk. However the silence was broken by a deep voice that Harry had not heard in 13 years, but one that he wouldn't have forgotten too quickly.

'May I suggest, Professor, that Mr. Lupin test to see if the wolfsbane potion may disintegrate his symptoms so he does not suffer like he did?' The voice of Severus Snape said from behind Harry.

Harry turned quickly and stared at the painting above the door. He was staring in shock of hearing his old potion's teacher speak again, but also in shock that Severus Snape would suggest a reason to help the son of Remus Lupin.

'Don't stare at me, Potter, I am merely suggesting that Mr. Lupin be put out of his misery a little. I hope I don't come across as too out of character,' Snape sneered.

Harry remembering what Snape did for him, decided to be polite, 'Not at all, Professor. It was just a shock seeing you.'

One of Snape's eyebrows rose and his old Professor seemed to be contemplating the meaning of what Harry said, before Dumbledore continued.

'What an excellent idea, Severus!' Dumbledore said, joyfully, 'I would also recommend, Harry, that you take Mr. Lupin to see William Weasley, as he may be able to help Teddy confront his symptoms at the full moon.'

Harry was confused, who was 'William Weasley'? _Oh yeah!_ Harry realised _He must mean Bill._ Harry cursed himself for not thinking of that before.

'I will take Teddy to see Bill this afternoon, Professor.' Harry said, addressing McGonagall, 'And I will bring him back here tonight so that he may, health permitting, rejoin lessons tomorrow.'

'Thank you, Harry.' McGonagall said, sitting down at her desk, indicating that the conversation was over.

As Harry turned to leave, he looked up at the portrait of his potions teacher and smiled a respecting smile.

'Don't mention it, Potter.' Snape said, eyes glistening, still holding the cold faced look he always did. Although, Harry could swear he could see Snape smiling.

**A/N** There we go, another chapter! There will only be another couple of chapters or so of this story before I start the sequel. I have some ideas in mind, and it is gonna rawk! However, I do warn that it may go a little non epilogue compliant, but I thought the whole TeddyxVictoire thing was a little too neat, if you get me. But I haven't decided yet.


	9. William

**Disclaimer**I do believe I own none of this…apart from the stuff I did make up. Naturally.

**A/N **Spot the film reference! Sorry I couldn't help myself…

George, Teddy and James were sitting at the kitchen table when Harry arrived back at Godric's Hollow. Albus was sitting under the table, playing with a small model dragon, James and George were still teasing Teddy, while Teddy was hiding his face behind a large, tatty book, pretending not to notice.

When Harry walked into the room, he noticed a couple of things. One being George's swollen and red nose, another being Teddy's scowl from behind _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_, the last being the four sets of muddy footprints that had found themselves onto his kitchen floor.

'Have I missed something?' Harry said.

James and George looked up, obviously not previously noticing Harry's presence, and held the same vacant expression. Harry could almost hear the cogs in their brains creaking as they tried to piece together who the person stood in front of them was. Teddy went back to reading his book, while silence rang through the room. Suddenly, both George and James broke the silence.

'Harry!'

'Dad!'

'Yeah, hi guys,' Harry said, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards, 'What have you lot been up to?'

'Quidditch!' Came the cry from below the table, Harry smiled fondly at Albus's over-excited expression. Albus had been thrilled when he was allowed to play Quidditch, although he was not as naturally talented at it as his brother.

'Nice nose, George' Harry said, turning back to face his brother in law.

'It was Cub, threw a Quaffle at me,' George said, nodding his head in Teddy's direction.

'STOP CALLING ME THAT!' Teddy cried suddenly, rising from his seat, hair shining a deep red. He was panting in anger, and Harry looked back to George, sensing a reaction.

Surely enough, the reaction came. George and James burst into fits of hysterical laughter, both in danger of falling off their seats. They reached up and gave each other a high-five, before George motioned for them to stop and they both looked Teddy in the eye, stifling laughter.

Teddy stared intensely at them, shaking slightly, before relaxing and laughing himself. Harry himself relaxed and enjoyed the moment before his mind flicked to more pressing matters.

'George, can you take James and Albus upstairs and get them cleaned up?' Harry asked, 'And can you let Ginny know I'm back.'

George, suddenly serious again, nodded and pushed James off his seat. He bent down and heaved Albus up into his arms (he was small for a five year-old), gave Teddy a small smile and Harry a knowing look as he left the room.

Teddy sat back down and stared at his legs, he knew what this would be about. Harry walked over to Teddy and stood beside him; he took Teddy's hat off and ruffled his hair. Placing the hat down, he squatted beside his godson and smiled.

'It's alright, Teddy,' Harry said, 'It's easy enough to sort out. We are going to go and see Bill now, ask him about how he reacts at full moon, and then you are going to go back to Hogwarts tonight. You don't have to join lessons tomorrow if you don't want to, but I think it would be good for you to be back with your friends for the rest of the week.'

Teddy nodded and stood up. Together they headed to the fireplace and Flooed to Bill and Fleur's.

Luckily, Bill had already finished work for Christmas and was there to greet them, McGonagall had sent an owl ahead, giving Bill the details.

When the sitting room blurred into view, Teddy saw the tall, muscular figure of Bill Weasley standing before him, slouching against the sofa. Bill hadn't changed much since Harry's sixth year when Greyback had attacked him. He carried many scars across his face and body, and displayed some wolfish attributes around the full moon.

When Teddy stepped out of the fireplace, Bill pulled him into a swift hug before shaking Harry's hand. Teddy noticed that Bill carried a similar complexion to Teddy's, and his eye's looked tired.

'Thanks for letting us come, Bill,' Harry said, smiling and proceeding to make himself comfortable.

'Not at all, Harry, not at all. I'm glad to help.' Bill said, joining Harry on the sofa. He turned to face Teddy, 'So, how you feeling?'

Teddy looked up and smiled a weak smile at Bill.

'Fine.' He said, a little too brightly.

Bill grinned the same grin that George and James often flouted, and Teddy crumbled, he was such a bad liar.

'Crap.'

Bill laughed out loud and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Know how you feel, buddy.' Bill replied, 'Just gonna ask you a few questions 'bout it and see if I can help, you know?'

Teddy nodded. Bill asked when he first began to feel a bit off. Teddy answered truthfully, knowing that Bill would know the answer anyway. Bill asked what he was thinking and what he dreamt of when he was asleep. Harry sat in silence, stroking the stubble surrounding his chin thoughtfully, while Bill nodded encouragingly when Teddy added more information.

'Right, thank you Teddy,' Bill said, sitting back and putting his arms behind his head, 'Well, it seems that my symptoms are not as intense as yours, I don't physically change. But I do know one thing that makes me feel better the morning after a full moon.'

Teddy looked up, interested. He motioned his hands for Bill to continue.

'A Cornetto,' Bill finished, smiling. Teddy looked puzzled so Bill continued, 'Trust me, it's a great cure for headaches, and for hangovers.' Bill nodded knowingly at Harry.

They sat in silence for a second, Teddy not quite believing what he was hearing, before Bill broke the silence.

'See your hair colour changes.' He said, 'Funnily enough, your father's used to go slightly off colour, but I guess it's more extenuated because of your mother.'

'I don't mind.' Teddy replied, Bill raised an eyebrow, 'No really I don't, I'm glad I'm like them.'

'Come on, Teddy, time to go.' Harry said, standing up. 'Say hi to Fleur for us, Bill'

'Yeah will do, Harry.' Bill said, 'I'm sorry, Teddy, it's a tough break and all, but you are all the more interesting because of it. The girls will come flying, mate.' Teddy's hair turned an embarrassing shade of pink, Bill and Harry laughed, while Teddy tried to cover it up, cursing himself for not remembering to put his hat back on.

'Teddy, could you ask Victoire to remember her broomstick this weekend? Thinking a Potter-Weasley-Lupin Quidditch extravaganza is in order at Christmas.' Bill finished, eyes twinkling.

Teddy nodded and stepped with Harry into the fire. He opened his eyes as the fireplace at Godric's Hollow began to swim before him, dreading the reaction of Darcy and Jackie when he returned to Hogwarts.


	10. Ending and Prologue

**A/N **Sorry I haven't been here a while, I have been in New York!!! It was the bomb. This chapter is gonna be a collection of short sequences of 'What Teddy did next…' and it'l be the last chapter in this fic. HOWEVER!!!! I will add a prologue to the next story, taking place 4 years later…

'What about on the full moon then, Professor Longbottom?'

'Well, Ted, we shall try the Wolfsbane potion, if it doesn't work then the likelihood is that you will experience the same as you did last night,' Neville grimaced, seeing Teddy's crestfallen expression, 'Sorry' He added.

'Where will I go?' Teddy asked, mulling over his cup of tea, shivering, the greenhouses were always colder at night.

'You can come here if you like.' Neville replied brightly, 'I'll look after you, I've got some herbology remedies for pain we might like to try…'

Teddy sat and stared at his steadily cooling cup of tea, smiling to himself slightly as Neville Longbottom went off on a tangent about plant remedies.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'TEDDY!!!'

Jackie clattered over the Gryffindor-crimson furniture and flung her arms round her best friend. Teddy's hair went a deep pink as he cautiously patted her on the back, spotting her twin sister sniggering by the fireplace, clipping the end of her broomsick.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Sorry, Cub!'

Teddy rubbed his head furiously. George had rammed into him and stole the Quaffle again. His gloves were wet with snow and his nose was a rosy red. His now ice blue hair had stuck to his face, but he was having the time of his life in the fields over the Weasley household. Things were going to be alright, he knew it.

He was just another normal child…

**Prologue to Teddy Lupin : Discovery**

_**Four years later, November during Teddy Lupin's Seventh Year**_

I've been wandering this corridor for hours.

There's no-one here, it's empty.

The black walls are lined with torches, light flickering off my eyes, giving me some kind of visibility.

I shouldn't be here, what is going on? I thought I was with my best friend…man my head must be screwed up, or this is some kind of dream, or trick. If it's a trick, boy am I gonna…

Enough of that now, where am I?

I push a piece of long hair out of my face and try to gain my bearings.

What do I remember?

I woke up in a dark room, just me alone. My body was stiff and my joints were painful. I lifted myself up and headed towards the only door in the room, this led to the series of corridors. I don't remember much else. I know my name, that's easy. I know where I SHOULD be, that's for sure. There's only one other thing I know for sure.

The handwriting on this note.

The elegant curls are known by most of the wizarding population of Britian! It was a simple note, but it was crumpled and looked old. It only said two sentences.

_If you are reading this, he needs you._

_Find him._

**A/N** yay bring on the predictions! Sorry for the rushed end to this fic, im itching to get onto the next one. I dunno how long its gonna be, I cant live with things for too long, but there will be multiple aspects of cannon-tweaking. I couldn't resist, sorry. I've already formed the ending to Teddy Lupin : Discovery in my mind. And man is it gonna kick royal booty! R&R the complete story PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE!!! And of course, who is the person in the prologue? Trust me – that was hard to write so sorry if it is obvious.


End file.
